


Black With Envy

by kanadka



Category: Ares (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Cults, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eggs, Emetophilia, F/F, Face-Sitting, Object Penetration, Possibly Oviposition, dubcon, incestuous overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/kanadka
Summary: What Carmenreallywants is what she can't have, what Rosa has by default. But she'll take what she can get.
Relationships: Carmen Zwanenburg/Rosa Steenwijk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Be The First! 2020





	Black With Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Ares](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ares_\(TV_series\)) for having enough deeply unsettling atmosphere for one lifetime, and! no jumpscares!
> 
> Spoilers up to and including episode 7. Mind the tags.

It's godawful the way Carmen wants her, in the way they are tied together, as if by fate. The way Carmen's father and Rosa's mother were nearly married. It would have been a match made in - something, anyway. Not heaven, that's for sure. 

They could have been sisters. Even if it was right what happened between them and Rosa's mother had defected anyway, they could have been half-sisters. They would have been closer than what they are now and it would make so much more sense: two sides of the same coin. There's an element of righteousness that it would give to this, this whole... scene. How Carmen is above Rosa, straddling her in the beautiful bed Ares has given her, sumptuous and rich like she must only have ever dreamed of, thirsted after, her with her common father, with her common name, her common lineage. Rosa's otherwise a stranger to this scene and knows nothing of it.

And yet....

(And yet she _could_ have. She could have been like Carmen, they could have been born together, raised together, each for one another. She _is_ Carmen. She's better than Carmen. She _craves_ in a way Carmen should but doesn't.)

Rosa understands everything on a level more profound, more visceral than Carmen herself does. And, for a different reason, it's right that Carmen has barged into Rosa's room and thrown her back on the bed and shoved her novitiate shift aside and pulled up her own skirt (better material, better tailored than anything Rosa's ever even seen). It's for that reason that Carmen needs to be here in her room, to keep the upper hand above her. Carmen won't let their father down.

Rosa doesn't kick her off, or rather, she probably is trying to, but Carmen has the advantage and all Rosa manages to do is twist her feet and limbs in the sheets. She bucks hard, but all this accomplishes is shifting Carmen above her, grinding Carmen more onto her hip, onto her belly. It almost makes it look like Rosa wants it. Carmen's wet for this - Rosa must be able to know that now that her shift has hiked up almost as far as her tits. She can feel it on her skin.

If they both squint, they can pretend that the reason Carmen's wet is because this is a bad thing. It's a thing to be guilty about, a thing to be shameful of. To violate Rosa like this. It's illegal, isn't it? Then, it's something Carmen can use as her sacrifice! She'll take Rosa's innocence, she'll take her _own_ innocence.

(But that's not why Carmen's wet. She's wet in the way she always gets when she wants someone, she's wet because Rosa's pretty and clever, and Carmen likes and wants her. There's nothing deeper to it than that innocent lust. She's wet because Rosa's strewn out beneath her and she's velvet smooth between Carmen's legs. She's wet because there's a franticness to Rosa's motions that looks like writhing, like Rosa wants her just as much. It also kind of looks like the pulsating black thing that should be inside Carmen but isn't, because it's in Rosa. Because it's always been in Rosa. Because Rosa's tough enough to handle it, to wrestle it into submission, to break it.)

Rosa's tough, but Carmen has to prove - well, wants to prove - that is, wants to want to prove - that she's tougher. That she can stick the landing this time! That she can make it work, make Papa proud. Make _herself_ proud.

If she does this, she'll be able to look herself in the mirror again, because if she does this she'll have something that means she can't look herself in the mirror and that's the name of the game.

And after all, isn't there an element of hatred that she has too? Carmen just has to tap into it harder. Tap into that ambition, that drive, that ghost within her that roils in her belly, telling her _it should have been you_ , not Joost - _it should have been you_ , not Arnold - this is _your_ place, this is _your_ position, so take it. 

So take it!!

Darling pretty Rosa will let you, anyway.

It screams inside her now, as she groans, rubbing herself against Rosa's soft skin, and Carmen feels ill at the thought of it. She bucks harder and arches her back up so she can crane her face to the ceiling, and not see Rosa's beneath her.

Carmen lets the sick feeling overwhelm her as she frots. The awful gurgle in her stomach turns into a heartbeat of a motion, circular, moving, boiling, pulsating inside her belly, pulsating inside her as she ruts against Rosa's belly, so hard Rosa's breasts jiggle beneath the shift, where Carmen can see her sharp nipples jostling against the rough cotton of it - yes, good, give in, give it over - she wants that, to bring it up, to offer it up - let yourself eject it like you should, like you're supposed to - she's so close it tingles -

Nothing comes. She'd've had better luck with two fingers down her throat to force it out.

(Because, Carmen knows, deep inside, deep inside her gut, that it's Rosa who needs to be president, and the closest Carmen could ever hope to get is by her side as a _consort_. That it's Carmen who would be on her knees for her, this dark true queen. And it's not the part where she'd get to fuck Carmen that makes Carmen so mad, it's the part that Rosa's ass is on the throne where Carmen's should be.)

Instead Carmen throws herself forward over Rosa's body, only covered in the shift she wears to bed like the _novice_ she is, like the nothing she is. She brings her hand up and swings it down like she's in some kind of sport, like she'll slap Rosa into next week. And part of her wants to, feel her soft cheek burn, make it sting. But she stops short of it, pulling the blow, and her two fingers trace Rosa's mouth instead. They play on her plush lower lip before Carmen's perfect manicured nails disappear as she spills inside, pouring in deep. Rosa's velvet soft tongue, her hot mouth. Carmen, helpless, grinds on her harder. That mouth takes what Carmen gives her and Rosa opens wide, wider still, a gaping yaw flesh tunnel. Carmen could fall into it, drown in it. Oh, _now_ she's close.

Rosa moans a complaint, then gags. She's the one who gags and she turns her head to the side. She coughs once and black spittle splatters the starched sheets.

That's _mine_ , thinks Carmen. That was mine! But it came from Rosa's mouth, it came from Rosa. It's hers, but it's not hers at all.

Out of anger, she moves higher up on Rosa's chest until her pale thighs are straddling Rosa's face. She grinds down. Rosa doesn't hesitate. Rosa already knows what to do, what Carmen wants, and her tarred lips kiss Carmen's, slick and messy, until if Carmen squints she can pretend the black has come from her and not from Rosa.

It's so good. It's so good to be worshipped like this, to be eaten out. Carmen's always liked that, though she's always been a good girl about it and obeyed the rules. Only boys. Only boys she's dating. Only boys Papa approves of. Only Ares boys. Never an Ares girl who shouldn't be an Ares girl but is in fact _so Ares it hurts_ , synergistically more Ares than all of Ares put together.

More. Carmen bucks her hips and manages to thrust her clit against Rosa's teeth.

Rosa coughs again and Carmen leans down to grab her by the hair, tilt her face up, plant herself deeper in Rosa's mouth, on Rosa's hot tongue. Rosa snakes it up and breaches her, just tentatively, and Carmen's shaking with the effort not to ride her. Rosa shouldn't want this but she clearly does. Carmen should want that Rosa _doesn't_ want this but she clearly doesn't.

Then Rosa coughs again, something wet, something that splatters between Carmen's legs, and all of a sudden she retches up something hard in a convulsion that shakes her entire upper body, depletes her frame with the way it pulses out of her, pumping her like her ribs are bellows and she's stoking a flame.

Carmen pulls back. But Rosa doesn't, Rosa has her hands clamped around Carmen's skinny thighs and isn't letting her leave. The whatever it is, is hard, spherical - a perversion of the egg Carmen once gave Rosa. A symbol.

Rosa retches it so it pushes directly into her cunt and noses at her clit and like that Carmen's coming, just like the thing inside Rosa is coming. It comes, and it comes, and it comes, and Rosa chokes as she delivers it, solid, _into_ Carmen.

Most of Carmen is horrified - her eyes are wide and a hand on her mouth stops a scream she desperately fights to keep inside. The rest of her pretends it isn't. Was this bad enough for you, Beal? Was it worth it? Can I be accepted now? Is it over?

Finally, though, finally there's a cramping, a roiling in her belly, the motion that she should have because she should have sin. She remembers the baby that Papa expected her to kill (the way he did it without even thinking, the way it took her minutes even to realise what he was asking her - she can't believe how naive she was!) and this is that baby now, because it's an egg _made_ of sin, _made_ of guilt, guilt from what she should be to her family and isn't, sin that she covets what Rosa is, what she's had to work for and Rosa's never had to think about, this terrible, awful jealousy that feels a little like betrayal -

The cramping has her groaning, grunting in pain, and there's almost a shy hesitance as Rosa lifts her head and tongues her clit like a question and - Carmen's coming again, the contractions in throbbing waves like orgasm is trying to retch out of her too.

...and it does. Carmen looks down and watches as the thing from Rosa's belly passes from inside Carmen back outside. It's just as fully formed, just as horrifying.

Rosa looks up at her with daring, black eyes. You recruited me, those eyes say, this is how you made me. But it's not accusatory. It's _proud_. It's what Carmen should want.

The egg breaks suddenly, not at all solid anymore, if it even ever was, over Rosa's mouth. Black splatters on the lower half of Rosa's face, cascading down her cheeks, past her chin, to her jaw.

Still panting, Carmen reaches down to wipe it off. What she _should_ want is to lick it off, clean Rosa off with her tongue. But she can only imagine that, she can't actually do it.

Like everything else that Ares does, Carmen simply doesn't have the stomach for it.


End file.
